


Just hide, they don't need to know

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [12]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist Has EDS | Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist With a Cane, Minor Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Not Beta Read, Overworking, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Pre-Relationship, Whump, i guess?, i think? im not sure, you can pry this idea from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: Jon had only been officially back at work after the attack for about a week and he’d spent the week hiding.orJon hides his cane from everyone after the Jane Prentiss attack and it's a bad idea. Thankfully Martin pays more attention than Jon thinks.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Just hide, they don't need to know

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, i know i've missed a bunch of days but almost everything that could've thrown me off track this month has happened so i'm just going to post the ones I can and like. I hope you enjoy this and as always if theres anything you think should be tagged let me know! 
> 
> Prompt 18: "You can't see it?" (edited to "You saw it?")

Jon had only been officially back at work after the attack for about a week and he’d spent the week hiding. Before the attack he was fine. Well, not fine since most nights he’d go home in pain but it wasn’t bad enough to mention. Ever since Prentiss attacked he could still feel the worms burrowing into him, and he’s been in so much more pain. So much so, that he’s been having to use a cane when it gets bad. Obviously, exploring the tunnels instead of recovering and resting didn’t help things in the slightest. But Jon, being stubborn, refuses to use it in front of his co-workers so he hides it in his office. He’d managed for a while to stay in his office if the pain in his hip got too bad, using the day to sit and record statements so that he was still getting something done. 

After the bitter chill from his journey to work, all of the stairs up to the archives because of course the lift wasn’t working, and then being sent out to chase up a lead just after lunch, Jon was in agony. Would he admit it? Of course not. So when Martin asked for a hand to carry some files up from research he reluctantly agreed. He knew as soon as they started walking down the stairs that it was a bad idea but he couldn’t back out now. He would just have to suck it up and head back quickly. That was his plan until on the way back to his office he had to walk in front of Martin.

“Jon, are you... limping?”  _ Shit,  _ Jon didn’t think it was that obvious. Then again Martin always notices the small things. It’s like he can sniff out illness or lack of self-care.

“...No.” Jon tried to stand proper but putting weight on his hip just made it worse and he was worried Martin could see the pain in his face. Martin sighed and Jon knew he could see right through him.

“Sit down and let me go grab your cane.”  **_Shit,_ ** Jon thought to himself.

“Wait, you saw it?” His voice was quiet, which was rare. He was always told off for mumbling when he was younger and it was practically ingrained in him that he should never do it.

“You aren’t exactly the best at hiding it, not that you need to anyway.” Martin just smiled warmly at him and moved him to sit on one of the chairs in the hall. Jon let him and watched him run off to Jon’s office. He felt his mind racing,  _ what if they won’t take me seriously now, I shouldn’t be weak in front of them, I can’t be.  _ Jon was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was Martin.

“Jon,” Martin has Jon’s cane in hand and has such a concerned look on his face. But there’s something else there that Jon can’t quite figure out.

“I’m sorry, Martin. You shouldn’t have to-” 

“To what? Help you? Jon, you know I’m here and for what it’s worth I don’t care that you need a cane. If it helps you, you should use it.” Even though those words didn’t fix everything, Jon used them as a lifeline slowly trying to pull together enough courage to help himself.

“Thank you, Martin.” Martin held out his hand and Jon took it, using it to pull himself to his feet.

“Of course. Now, I’m going to help you to your office, go get you some tea and then we are both leaving at 6.”

“Martin-”

“Nope, you’re in pain and I'm going to assume all of your meds are at home.” Jon averted his gaze. “That’s what I thought. Come on.” They slowly walked through and sure enough Martin came back minutes later with tea. He came back again at 6 on the dot with his coat on and surprisingly got Jon out of the office, home and up the stairs by 6:45. 


End file.
